There's ALWAYS An Elm Street SOMEWHERE
by Treason666
Summary: I owe all my inspiration to Ghostwriter, who is AMAZING and originally had the idea for a NOES/LWD crossover. A group of Caseys friends show up, and her step-family sees who she really is... Temporarily Discontinued
1. Who Are THEY? Info

There's ALWAYS An Elm Street SOMEWHERE A Life With Derek/Nightmare On Elm Street Crossover INFO

This is also going to be posted on Quizilla under the penname 'MortalityIsAnExpiryDate' It's my penname there, you can find the link on my profile, it's my homepage...

There's ALWAYS An Elm Street SOMEWHERE

Characters:

Rodney "Rod" Lane -- A Nightmare On Elm Street

Joseph "Joey" Crusel -- A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors & A Nightmare On Elm Street 4: The Dream Master

Cassandra "Casey" or "Ace" MacDonald -- Life With Derek

Marren "Treason" or "Bijou" AnnaLise River -- My OFC

Marren has a don't-even-try-to-piss-me-off-or-I'll-fucking-brake-your-face attitude and isn't afraid to say what she wants. She has a shitty home life, and is constantly being told she is ugly, even though she isn't, with her blonde hair that is constantly being died many colors, but is currently deep (but still bright) purple, and lighter purple and shocking black chunks placed randomly.

Marren's eyes are blue, but she wears either purple, gray, pink, green or red cat-eye contacts, but sometimes will wear her chunky black emo-style glasses if she feels lazy. Bijou is quite short, standing at a small 4" 5', making her best friend a foot taller than her, her best-guy-friend a foot and a half taller, and her boyfriend Rod two feet taller. She doesn't really care that she's so short, because what she lacks in size, she makes up for in physical strength, attitude and her rather frightening appearance; seeing that 7/8ths of her body is covered in tattoos and piercings.

Her former foster parents were abusive, resulting her being hospitalized for a month and a half, with every joint in all fingers on both hands being broken (smashed with a meat mallet); several cracked and broken ribs; a torn tendon in left leg; right kneecap shattered; dislocated right shoulder and forearm broken in three places. After that, Rod's parents legally made her their ward, because it would be odd if they adopted her, considering that she was dating their son.

PEIRCINGS!!

Lip (x3) bottom lip, both sides and center

Eyebrow (x2) edge of left eyebrow side by side

Anti-Eyebrow (x3) positioned so that they look like tears, one on right side, two on left side

Nose (x1) right side

Navel (x4) tri-piercing on top and single on bottom

Tongue (x2) Tongue frenulum & through tongue

Knuckles (x8) positioned in such a way that when she punches something or someone they get cut.

Finger Web (x8) skin in between fingers, gets repierced often because it gets either a) ripped out; b) doesn't heal properly; or c) her body rejects the piercing.

Okay!! Ta-Da!! The info part is done, and the first part will be up soon, whenever I can get my hard copy of it out of my binder at school, edit it and then post it, but I hope to get it up by next week...


	2. Plane Ride & Pain

There's ALWAYS An Elm Street SOMEWHERE A Life With Derek/Nightmare On Elm Street Crossover PART ONE

There's ALWAYS An Elm Street SOMEWHERE A Life With Derek/Nightmare On Elm Street Crossover PART ONE

Disclaimer (because I forgot one last time): Hmm... let us look at a time-line:

1984 − A Nightmare On Elm Street is released

1994 − My Birthday

2005 − Life With Derek has its first episode

Now, what did we learn??

I was not born when NOES was filmed and written.

I was ELEVEN when LWD premiered.

So there for, I could not possibly own or have partial ownership in either of these productions.

How It All Started

Marren sighed, she hated airplanes. She looked at her watch 2:48, only three hours and ten minuets left. Might as well catch up on the sleep she missed last night.

_+ DREAM +_

_Where was she?? She didn't recognize it. –wait, yes she did, it just looked different with out the furnace going, – 'Shit, shouldn't have thought of that!' She panicked as the furnace lit up. "Why now??" She moaned. Just then she heard it, an old jump rope song._

_**'**__**One, two, Freddy's coming for you.**_

_**Three, four, better lock your door.**_

_**Five, six, grab your crucifix.**_

_**Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.**_

_**Nine, ten, never sleep again.'**_

_Crap, just when she thought it couldn't get worse, she automatically snapped her whip from her belt, the same time as she willed a dagger into her other hand. Marren had to admit it, she was frightened. She heard a deep laugh, and quickly spun around looking for the source. Then she saw the source, __**He**__ was there, standing by the door. _

_Fred Krueger. The torment of her nightmares. The murderer that didn't exist to the authorities. Because technically, he didn't __exist__. He was a psychotic murderer who killed in peoples dreams, getting enjoyment out of others pain and suffering; laughing at their pain._

_She threw her self at him, trying to stab him through his non-existent heart. He laughed at her attempt, dragging his razor glove across her shoulder. Marren swore. She __**needed**__ to wake up. __**She needed to wake up **__**NOW!!**__ She looked down at her hand, grabbing the piercing between her ring and middle finger on her left hand; she inhaled deeply, praying to god that the pain would be enough to wake her up. Marren winced and pulled hard on the ring, turning swiftly as she dodged the hand that was supposed to go threw her shoulder._

_END DREAM +_

Marren jolted awake with a gasp, wincing in pain as the blood seeped through her sweater. She looked at her watch, half an hour left. Marren groaned and pulled out a book from the overhead compartment. Suddenly the seatbelt light went on; Bijou shook Rod awake with her good arm, and then pointed to the light. He nodded then fastened his seatbelt. Soon they were landing and had grabbed their baggage with Rod's parents. Rod looked down when Bijou looked up at him, they raised their eyebrows simultaneously. They were in their new **'home'**, just great.

She knew as she got in the cab that she should've told Rod about her dream right after, but honestly, she didn't want to worry him. She'd tell him along with Ace and Joey. When they saw each other again. Whenever the hell that was.


End file.
